


Resonance (Souleaterstuck)

by HamiltonDavekatTrash



Category: Homestuck, Soul Eater
Genre: Ahaha why, Because i've been reading too much ATSG xD, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Trans Karkat Vantas, Who am I kidding there is never enough ASTG, also humanstuck, souleaterstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonDavekatTrash/pseuds/HamiltonDavekatTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WIP Please ignore!</p></blockquote>





	Resonance (Souleaterstuck)

**"Sup, cutie~"**

 

    Karkat looked up from his textbook. "What?" Karkat 

**Author's Note:**

> WIP Please ignore!


End file.
